Computer system designs often provide increased functionality in a small form factor. This poses thermal design challenges as the increased functionality is usually provided by electronic components which generate thermal energy, or heat. In some designs, thermal issues are often addressed by locating heat generating thermal components near openings in the housing of the computer system. Often, this is not enough, and air movers, such as fans, are included in the housing.
The air movers are used to increase the circulation of air through the computer system. As the air moves through the computer system, it comes into thermal contact with the heat generating components and passes out of the housing as heated exhaust. In many housing designs, the exhaust air can circulate back into the housing, reducing the possible heat transfer rate of the system. As can be appreciated, there remains a need for systems that reduce the recirculation of exhaust air.